Conductas Incorrectas
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Mattie ya se cansó de ser el chico bueno al que todos, incluso Alfred ignoran. No ha dormido en días y está lejos de sentirse bien. ¿Y si éste dia, Alfred no le ignorase? Quizás cosas atrevidas sucedan en esa alejada habitación. Badass!Mattie; R&R?


**Bastante corto, lo sé. Se me ocurrió en un día de lluvia extremadamente aburrido. Llevaba tiempo sin publicar algo**

**Hetalia ni sus personajes míos. Todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conductas Incorrectas<strong>_

_**.**_

_**América x Canadá**_

_**Alfred x Matthew.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Se revuelve en su habitación, son las 4 de la mañana y aún no puede pegar un ojo. La almohada se le antoja dura y las mantas frías; parece que ni siquiera tiene calor corporal. Cree que necesita un poco de leche tibia y miel… aunque quizás eso no le ayude con el estómago revuelto que trae desde hace semanas.<p>

Ya no puede soportar y decide que es mejor dejarlo, el sueño está decidido a ni venir por él hoy. Se levanta con el semblante demacrado y esas profundas ojeras, va al baño a tratar de tomar un baño que le quite el letargo en el que vive desde _ese_ incidente.

Se observa al espejo y no puede reprimir la mueca de desagrado que le da verse reflejado en esas condiciones; parece un preso que acaba de salir de la celda de castigo.

—_Great! Matthew, pareces un pobre gato empapado…—_

Murmura para sí mismo mientras se cubre con una toalla peluda y blanca.

Regresa a su habitación que está tan desarreglada que hasta le da asco, la cama revuelta, revistas y vasos de café desparramados en el suelo, pero tampoco la acomoda porque sencillamente no tiene ganas. Siente que respira porque es una acción involuntaria. Se viste mecánicamente; no le presta atención si se anudó bien la corbata. Total nadie lo va a notar, y se cansó; se cansó de fingir que no le molesta que los demás no le tomen en cuenta. Si deciden ignorale, que lo hagan. Él ya no los va a seguir.

Baja a la cocina y abre la heladera en busca de la lata de atún que es el desayuno de su oso polar. La abre y deja todo el contenido en su plato a la par que se busca un vaso para servirse un poco de jugo de fruta que si mal no recuerda había comprado la última vez que fue al mercado. Se sirve un poco y bota el envase al basurero; con desgana se sienta en la encimera y bebe el líquido lentamente, procurando que no se acabe rápidamente puesto que es la única cosa que últimamente le apetece.

En las noticias de la mañana, están pasando lo mismo que todos los días, desastres, muertes, robos y asesinatos… y la reunión de las naciones unidas que se llevará a cabo el día de hoy. ¿Cuándo fue que el mundo se volvió tan violento? Siempre lo había sido pero…

Deja el vaso vacío sobre la encimera y va a cepillarse de nuevo los dientes, tratando de hacer que la hora se pase más rápido; el tic, tac del reloj lo está enloqueciendo, literalmente. Cuando regresa, mira el televisor y por suerte ve que la hora de irse ha llegado. Le importa un comino que sea bastante tarde y él como país anfitrión debería estar ahí antes… total, nadie lo va a extrañar. Le deja un beso a su oso que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, y toma su automóvil dirigiéndose al edificio donde se supone tenían que reunirse.

Dentro ya está lleno de gente; los latinoamericanos están hablando con España, los mediterráneos sentados por allá; los ex-soviéticos liderados por Iván ya tomaron sus puestos y está claro que la cosa ya había empezado. Como siempre, Alfred ha tomado la voz cantante de la reunión, así que a nadie le es raro que Matthew no esté primero. Nadie le ve, las cosas no han cambiado mucho.

No ha comido bien, ni tampoco ha dormido. Pero nadie se da cuenta de eso porque para todos, él es invisible. El único que quizás reparó en su estado deprimente fue Francis, quien dejando de lado su habitual tono pervertido le preguntó si es que estaba bien y por qué no se había presentado antes, a lo que él respondió con un sí tan ambiguo que ni siquiera él mismo creyó su patética mentira. Estaba bastante alejado de lo que alguien puede llamar "estar bien". Pero él no se lo admitiría a nadie, ni a su _papa._

Se alejó del francés con un ademán de despedida y fue directo a una de las tantas habitaciones de reunión con las que contaba el edificio, que desde los últimos días había sido su refugio para sus constantes sesiones de… conversar consigo mismo. Parecería algo bastante raro, pero desde que todo eso de que la sede de la reunión esta vez fuera su casa, él no encontraba paz ni en el sueño. Se sentía raro, porque le parecía una hipocresía que ellos, que ni siquiera le veían, y si le veían fingían bastante bien lo contrario, estuvieran ahí mismo escuchando las bobadas de su _idiota y sexy_ hermano…

Se abofeteó a si mismo ante ese último pensamiento, y tirándose en el sillón más próximo dio un largo suspiro. Eso era lo que embrollaba más las cosas… le dolía que todos le ignoren; pero más que él lo hiciera. ¡Ya estaba cansado de esa situación! Siempre secundando ideas que le parecían todo menos prácticas y factibles para el desarrollo de lo que estuvieran haciendo, convirtiéndose cada vez más y más en alguien invisible y con casi nula decisión…

Quizás toda esa mierda de situación en la que estaba era nada más que su entera culpa, por no saber decirle no, y tomar voz en lo que necesitaba decidirse. Pero aunque trata, no puede apurar su decisión. Puede que sea un poco débil el sonido de su voz... ¡pero demonios! No es absolutamente inaudible. Y él, _Mr. United States_ ni siquiera una mirada, o una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Fucking bastard—

Murmura y se tapa la boca. Pero luego termina riéndose de la situación, vamos, la sala está totalmente vacía y nadie le escucharía maldecir… en situaciones normales tampoco lo hacen.

Cierra los ojos y deja su mente divagar en cosas diversas, en las que en algún momento tiene participación su hermano, atontándole y en ocasiones besándole con pasión. Ya no se sonroja, esos tipos de divagues les son familiares desde que descubrió que le gustaba su hermano como algo más que eso, un hermano.

…

No sabe a qué hora se quedó dormido, pero por el tono rojizo del cielo que ve en la ventana le indica que un buen tiempo. Intenta moverse pero se encuentra adolorido y entumecido por la mala posición en la que ha dormido. Qué irónico, no puede hacerlo en su cama, pero de buenas a primeras se queda dormido en un incómodo sillón.

— ¡Brother! Aquí estabas…—

Se sobresalta al oír la voz tan conocida de su hermano tras él, y pega un salto del susto. No se imagina la razón por la que su hermano está ahí buscándolo, y porque lo asusta de esa forma. Ni siquiera le pilló al entrar; siendo que normalmente sus entradas son estrepitosas y le anuncian como a un huracán.

— ¿Q-que estás buscando Alfred…?—

—A ti, no te presentaste a la reunión. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?—sonríe tontamente y se rasca la nuca

—No es necesario, a nadie le importa.

—A mi si me importa. ¿Por qué estas desarreglado?

Le ignora mientras un leve rubor cubre sus pómulos y trata de controlar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Se siente estúpido; unas simples palabras del rubio, que no involucran ningún contexto emocional lo aceleran como un adolescente hormonal. Patético.

Si le importase en realidad no procuraría acallarlo las veces que quiere dar opiniones u alejarle de cualquier tipo de relación con otros países por medio del diálogo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota y dejar que él, que nunca hace nada, pague sus irresponsabilidades? Todavía le duele su último encuentro con Cuba.

—No tengo ganas de tus tontos juegos Alf, vete de aquí que la reunión no ha terminado—

—Se terminó hace horas—

— ¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? Normalmente tú y tus hamburguesas…—

—You know… estaba esperando que te despiertes, te veías tan cansado que creí mejor no molestar—

Nuevamente le dejó sin palabras la total tranquilidad con la que dijo esas palabras que tienen un distinto significado a para él cuando salen de su boca. Le observa fijo durante unos segundos, y casi puede ver ojeras bajo sus ojos, no tan pronunciadas como las suyas, pero ojeras al fin y al cabo. ¿Estará durmiendo bien? No debería preocuparse… pero le es casi imposible no hacerlo.

Decide seguir mostrándose impasible, el juego pueden jugarlo de a dos, y si él está ilusionándole, Matthew decide que él también puede desilusionarlo con respuestas secas. Normalmente es una dulzura de chico, pero las cosas dulces pasado un tiempo, se echan a perder.

—Tú, ¿preocupándote de las personas? No jodas…—

—No me interesan los demás, tú eres la excepción para el héroe—

Toma su chaqueta y se quita las gafas para frotarse el puente de la nariz con cansancio. El otro aprovecha para acercarse y le toma de la corbata para obligarlo a que lo mire fijo a los ojos. Ambos se conectan de una forma que al canadiense deja sin palabras por los segundos que dura esta acción. Pero pronto se sacude del agarre y acomodando su mal puesta corbata trata de alejarse de él.

—Deja de mentir—

—Yo no miento… al menos nunca te mentí a ti—

—Como si pudiera probarlo—

—Puedes hacerlo…—

Sin previo aviso, el americano volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez en vez de tomar su corbata, le tomó los brazos y le atrajo hacia sí para tomar posesión de sus labios. Le quita los anteojos, le acerca más si eso es posible. El canadiense se remueve entre sus brazos, no le gusta que lo haya tomado desprevenido… pero en el fondo le agrada más de lo normal que este sucediendo lo que tanto ha soñado, aunque no lo diga. El beso es suave, pero salvaje a la vez, combina sus personalidades a la perfección. Se toman el tiempo de hacerlo prolongado y sensual, como las ansias que les invaden desde tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdan. El canadiense muerde ligeramente los labios del mayor, que al captar su disposición recorre el labio superior del canadiense pidiendo entrar, cosa que se lo deja. El beso se profundiza con el recorrido que ejercen ambas lenguas al explorarse ambas, probando el delicioso sabor de lo prohibido que tienen. Alfred envuelve con sus brazos la cintura de Matt y éste con un leve impulso enreda sus piernas a las caderas del mayor que le descansa contra la pared más cercana. Reticentes, se separan en busca del aire que lastimosamente rompe el maravilloso contacto, dejando que un poco de la saliva de ambos recorra sus labios rojizos e hinchados.

Alfred no suelta al chico, sino que lleva su rostro al hueco de la clavícula, aspirando el dulce y fresco olor de Canadá, que le encanta. Pero Matthew abochornado lo aleja de un leve empujón.

—Dejate de tonteras—dice mientras trata de escapar, pero el estadounidense le toma firmemente el brazo y no lo deja ir. Matt no opone resistencia, eso era lo que estaba esperando.

— Quisiera tenerte… y tratarte de un modo indecente—Alfred susurra al oído del canadiense, haciendo que a éste todos los pelos de su nuca se le ericen y un agradable escalofrío le recorra, acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Un no sé qué se apodera de él, quizás sea su lado francés… o las ansias que tenía de volver a tener un contacto así de intenso con él. Esta vez fue Mattie quien atrajo la boca estadounidense y de inmediato tomó control del beso. Lo profundizó con rapidez sintiendo como cada pedazo de su piel se encendía y le pedía más, la danza de sus lenguas había incrementado su ritmo y haciendo del beso incluso más placentero que el primero, sus intimidades se rozaban por sobre la tela en un claro contexto sexual, que excitaba sobremanera a ambos. Cuando el aire le fue necesario, mordió atrevidamente el labio del ojiazul y éste le soltó con un gemido placentero. Matt podía sentir un ligero sabor metálico en su boca; el labio de Alfred sangraba levemente.

— ¿Qué te parece si… le sigo al juego que presentas?—propone el estadounidense sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras relame sus propios labios observando a Matt.

—No tienes cosas que arreglar… ¿o a un Arthur a quien atender?—

—Arthur puede irse a la mierda… y creo que los héroes también necesitan un tiempo libre ¿no?—

—Lo que digas… solo, vayámonos de aquí—

* * *

><p><em>Imaginé una situación badass!Mattie; en la que él se canse de que todos lo ignoren y deje de comportarse como un niño bueno… ¡espero haberlo logrado! Si yo fuera él, hacía tiempo que los mandaba a la mierda a todos ¿Cómo ignoran a esa dulzura? <em>

_No me maten por el final… ¡es que es más divertido que ustedes lo terminen! Dejando volar la imaginación de cada una de ustedes acerca de que es lo que hicieron estos dos pilluelos *evil grin*_

_Fic dedicado a todas las que como yo aman el UsCan._

_Me encantaría saber qué les pareció el relato. Un review sería apreciado._

**Por cada review que dejas, Matt te enviará un beso por correspondencia (?)**


End file.
